Pearlshipping One-shots
by CrazyEeveelutionLover909
Summary: I will do pearlshipping one shots and I will give credit if I use yours! I will do ratings of all but I have to pick one so i am just putting it as rating K
1. Author note

**I will be doing Pearlshipping one-shots and if I use yours I will give you credit and If you write a one shot and want me to put it in here than just PM me with the story and I will put it in as soon as possible**

 **-CrazyEeveelutionLover909**


	2. From Sinnoh to Kanto

**Me: Hello and this will be the first one-shot and it was requested by: a guest (does not have a name) and here is what they wanted:** _ **Can you do a one shot where ash and dawn travels to Kanto together instead of staying in sinnoh where she did modeling for buneary.**_ **So here is my attempt at it I hope you like it.**

 **Dawn's POV**

*BRING BRING BRING* _oh shoot_ i think as I see the alarm and it says 10:00 and the ferry to Kanto leaves at 10:45 sharp. I get dressed and start brushing my hair but it is really tangled and at this rate we will never make it to the dock so I bring out Piplup, "Piplup use bubblebeam on my hair. BUT GENTLY OF COURSE!" and I feel a slight tingle on the back of my neck and my hair is moist and I start brushing it again and the knots come out much easier so I give Piplup a poffin. Ash runs into the room, "Dawn the ferry leave soon why didn't you tell me!"

"I was going to after I brush my hair."

"Oh. Well have you seen Brock?"

"No I haven't truth be told I woke up only 5-10 minutes ago."

"Ok well I have to pack."

"Okay see you outside the pokemon center." and with that Ash leaves to get ready and pack up. I really like Ash and don't want him to leave. How can I stay with him even though Buneary has a modeling thing. Hmmm… I know maybe they have pokemon modeling in Kanto and also they have contests if I ever want to enter one. Yes that is the solution to my Ash Ketchum/Buneary Modeling problem. I quickly pack up and head outside and see Ash and Brock waiting for me. "Hey Ash, Brock is it ok if I go to Kanto with you guys?" I really hope they allow me to go with them. Ash is the first to reply, "That would be super cool but doesn't Buneary have that modeling thing?"

"Yes but they have modeling in Kanto I searched it up this morning and also I don't think Buneary could take it being separated from Pikachu."

"Well okay I would love for you to join. Oh and you could meet my mom in person since I already met your mum."

"Then it's settled but what time is it?"

"Um… 10:39…"

"WE HAVE 6 MINUTES TO GET TO THE FERRY BEFORE IT LEAVES!" and we run to the doc and board and it's 10:43 _SCORE!_ I think

~3 hours later ~

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE ARE NOW DOCKING IN KANTO HAVE A GOOD DAY." the boat comes to a halt and Ash jumps onto land and starts kissing the ground like it was a goddess. Wow… he really misses his home. "So Ash when you are done kissing Kanto's ground can we head to your house?" He gets up and nods we start walking and I spot two cute little pokemon and one is pink, "Hey Ash what pokemon is that?" "That's a Butterfree." I check the pokedex, " _It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen."_ I gaze at it the pink one was truly beautiful and the other one was chatting with Ash. "Ash do you know that butterfree?"  
"Yup it was once mine."

"It was yours as in you let it go. Why?"

"It met that pink butterfree and it was happy."

"We should get going before night fall."

"Yea." then there was an odd silence and we reached a hill and at the bottom was a small village. "Ash is that Pallet Town?" He nodded and ran down the hill and I followed. We reached a small house and a odd looking pokemon was in front. The pokemon ran into the house and came back out with a woman who didn't look a day over 30. I assumed this was Ash's mom because she ran up to him and hugged him with a bone crushing hug. When she let him go he introduced me to his mom and she was very nice. "You must be Dawn I have heard so much about you."

"It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum." I greeted her politely. "Oh please call me Delia dear."

"Um. Okay."

"Ash show her up to the guest room." Ash took my hand and I felt sparks fly the minute we touched and he showed me a master bedroom that was probably the size of my room

~The next day~

"Dawn we should get going today because I heard in two days in Cerulean city there is a pokemon contest and a modeling try out and I want to challenge the gym there." Ash told me and I agreed thinking 1. About how we both got what we wanted and 2. How now it was just Ash and I traveling together no one else...yet I hope no one else travels with us.

 **(A.N. I don't want to write them just walking because that's boring.)** _I'm going to tell him today I'm going to tell him today…_ I kept repeating those words in my head. "Hey Ash want to go to that lake nearby?" He agrees and we head off and I stop and he also stops, "Are you okay Dawn why did you stop."

"Okay Ash I'm going to be completely honest and if you don't return my feelings then that's oky but i need to get them off my chest so here we go… Ash ever since I saw you in Sinnoh I loved you from the way you risked everything for Pikachu I always loved your fighting spirit and how you never gave up and that's why I wore my cheerleading out fit just for you and so what I'm trying to say is I Love You." There I did it I just told my crush Ash Ketchum the 3 magic words. "Wow Dawn that was really deep and I'll be honest to… I have always loved how you pulled through and I would never tell anyone else but the reason I won so many of my pokemon battles is because you always cheered me on. Misty or May never did anything like that and I always go to your pokemon contests even if I need to train I am willing to put that aside and I was never willing to do that with May I would sometimes miss her contests but you if I missed one of your contests I would feel guilty because you never miss my gym battles. And so what I want to say is I Love You Too!" It felt really good to get that off my chest. Dawn was starting to tear up in happiness. Then we kissed and it felt wonderful not like when Misty kissed me. No definitely not like when Misty kissed me when Dawn kissed me all I could feel was happiness.

 **So that is it tell me if you want me to continue it on a different story but for no thank you for suggesting it is was fun and easy to write and I really enjoyed it.**

 **-CrazyEeveelutionLover909**


	3. Children Are Worth It

Me: Hello again and I have another Pearlshipping one-shot it was requested by: espeon44 and these are what they wanted for a one-shot:

Ash and Dawn are getting married

Dawn is nine month pregnant with twin girls

The babies are born during the wedding

Names: Alexa and Allison

Here is my attempt at it I hope you like it tell me if you like it

Ash's POV

Today was the day. I am getting dressed into my tuxedo because today was a very important day for me. I am getting married to the love of my life Dawn Hikari and she was to soon become Dawn Ketchum. I love her with all my life and she is actually 9 months into pregnancy and she is supposed to be born in 2 weeks. "Ashy boy!" I know exactly who that is. It is the one and only, "Gary dude good to see you and thank you for being one of my best men." I bro hug him and a green haired boy walks in. "Yo it's 'The Drew'!" with air quotes around the drew we all laughed. "So Ashy-boy how does it feel to finally get married to the love of your life?" Gary inquired "Dude stop calling me Ashy-boy i'm 24 for heaven's sake and it feels great."

Dawn's POV

OMG I'm so hyped I mean today I'm getting married to the love of my life Ash Ketchum. And to add to that I'm pregnant and the baby is due in two weeks. I am already in my dress it is a cold shoulder white dress that goes puffy at the end to try and hide the pregnancy and it has little flowers at the top.

"Dawn?"

"May! You're here!"

"Oh course I'm here I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Aww thanks May."

"I mean you came to me and Drew's wedding even though it was over the holidays." Then Leaf walked in "Hey Leaf how are you?"

"Good."

"Glad you could make it."

"Oh of course Gary and I had to make it up to you guys for coming to our wedding last minute."

"You guys are too nice and your dresses are beautiful." Then I hear the preacher start the ceremony and Leaf and May go out as they are the bridesmaids

Ash's POV

I see Leaf and May come out and when they get to the end it's my cue to walk out there with the best men. I get to the end and the music starts to play and I get super excited to see Dawn's dress for the first time since she wouldn't let me see it when she bought it. She looked absolutely wonderful no gorgeous.

Preacher's POV

I look at the bride and groom…

"Ash Ketchum do you take Dawn Hikari to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He replied with confidence

"Dawn Hikari do you take Ash Ketchum to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I- owwww" as Dawn was saying her vows she collapsed to the ground in pain and everyone gasped and stood up to look at the young girl as Ash bent down to her and tried to calm her down, "SOMEBODY CALL HELP!" and May immediately dialed the ambulance and three trucks came up.

Ash's POV

OMG Dawn was saying her vows and she suddenly screamed in pain oh no that can't be. Was the baby coming two weeks early. I saw they carry her into the ambulance and I went with her to make sure she was ok.

++At the hospital++

(Still Ash's POV)

Dawn was crying really hard at the pain that was coming as she was about to give birth. I was trying to comfort her but she was crying too hard and too loud and couldn't hear me. "Good news Mrs. Hikari you are having twins!" The doctor went out of the room to get the machine. "NO NO NO NO does that mean it will be double the pain?"  
"Yes I'm so sorry for putting you in pain for doing 'it'."

"No it's ok you didn't know." and the doctor came back in and told me i had to go back into the waiting room I was going to protest but then I thought of the consequences and left.

~2 hours later~

Dawn's POV

I was in so much pain but thankfully it over and we got two baby girls and Ash is coming in right now. "ASH!" I cry happily and he runs to me. "So what are the baby's names and all I know are they are both girls."

"Maybe you pick a name and i'll pick a name."

"Ok maybe Allison." Ash suggested me "I like it. Maybe the other one could be Alexa."

"Yea that's a cute name."

"Let's get everyone in here and we can finish the vows." Ash nods and calls everyone to come and we finish the vows and Brock (Substitute Preacher) says, "Everybody welcome the new married couple Ash and Dawn Ketchum!"

~~~5 years from now~~~

Alexa's POV

I'm watching a gym battle between daddy and a challenger (Pallet Town Gym leader) I don't really get battles but I love pokemon. Mommy and sissy are watching too but sissy fell asleep and so mommy was putting her in for a nap. *BOOM* and big cloud of smoke and the challenger's pokemon had swirlys (swirly eyes/fainted that's just what she calls it) They shook hand and I ran up to daddy he always beat the challengers he hasn't lost to a challenger in 20 battles.

Allison POV

Mommy is putting me down for a nap. I hope daddy wins the battle he is an awesome trainer. I love mommy and daddy and sissy but they can be a little annoying like mommy and daddy always tell me what to do (she doesn't know that's what parents do.) and sissy calls me little sissy even though she is only 3 minutes older than me.

Ash's POV

Tomorrow is Mother's Day and the girls and I have something special for Dawn. The girls wrote out a plan:

7:30-8:00: brecfast in bed

8:00-8:15: geting dresed

8:15-10:00: momy dady gerl play time

10:00-12:00: coking lunch

12:00-1:00: eteing lunch

1:00-3:00: mor gams

3:00-5:00: dady tak momy out to park

5:00-6:00:gerls sett up perty

6:00-9:00:perty!

They aren't great spellers but who can blame them they are 5 years old. Well here is the real version:

7:30-8:00: breakfast in bed

8:00-8:15: getting dressed

8:15-10:00: mommy and daddy and girls play time

10:00-12:00: cooking lunch

12:00-1:00: eating lunch

1:00-3:00: more games

3:00-5:00: daddy takes mommy out to park

6:00-9:00:party!

Now let's get this plan in action.

The girls had woken up and tried to make pancakes but Alexa burned herself and Allison dropped them all so I helped them make them and gave Alexa a icepack. I snuck into Dawn's room and she was watching TV and she looked at us and smiled and them the girls walked in carrying the tray of food trying not to trip and dump it on the floor. She grinned. "You did all this for me?"

"Of course it's Mother's Day!"

"Oh yeah I forgot." She took the tray and we walked out to get the games out. We decided on 3 princess games and 2 games of Candy Land and 1 games of The Game of Life:My Little Pony edition. The girls went to get dressed. They came into the game room in matching outfits. A #1 mother and some pants Dawn bought for them not too long ago. Then Dawn walked out of the room in a normal shirt and pants. I had my normal Sinnoh appearance on and I had set up Pretty Princesses the game we all decided to play first.

After the games Dawn went to set up the table and me and the girls went to make lunch. We were making Dawn's favorite: Brock's Famous Soup and Salad and poffins for desert. I failed twice on the poffins but got it the third time. Guess the saying is true 'Third time's the charm' The soup was easy but it took a while. Dawn was on the couch texting May while waiting for lunch to be ready. "Dawn lunch is done!" I shout and she comes to the table. "Mmm. Smells delish is that Brock's Soup and Salad and poffins?" She questioned and I nod and we all sit down to eat.

*Living Room*

We are all playing hide and seek and Allison is seeking and she found Alexa and is now looking for Dawn and I. After hide and seek we watch some TV and play Hungry Hungry Hippowdon. I check my watch it's 2:05 "Dawn why don't we go for a walk and don't worry about the kids May and Leaf are coming over to watch them." Dawn nodded and we leave the kids.

*Park*

We are a very special park. This is the park I met Dawn in.

Allison's POV

Mommy and Daddy are out doing something and May, Leaf and their BF are here and we are setting up a party! Alexa and I are helping May make a Oran Berry Pie and some Pecha Berry Punch. Leaf and the boys are hanging up ribbons and blowing up balloons. We hear a knock and worry it's mommy and daddy and the are back early because we haven't finished putting up decorations and the Leaf opens the door to reveal 2 young boys. "Nate! Bennett!" Leaf exclaims and May runs in and hugs Bennett. Bennett is May and Drew's son and Nate is Leaf and Gary's Son.

*5:55 in the evening*

I see mommy and daddy coming home and we turn off all the lights and hide behind furniture. "The girl's shouldn't have gone to bed this early and Leaf and May never turn off lights when they leave." I hear them getting closer I jump and click the lights on, "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" Everyone shouts even daddy shouted it! Mommy got really surprised and then she laughed and we all had a great party. Me, Nate, Bennett, and Alexa have BFF bracelets and over all we had an amazing day.

 **Me: This is a redo from a chapter since the requester asked for more. R &R**

 **-CrazyEeveelutionLover909**


	4. Brought Us Closer By A Murdurer

**Me:Hello I was given a review for: "I was wondering if Serena get jealous and tries to kill both Dawn and Ash or just Dawn" And then clarifies just to try and kill Dawn so thank you: Windiken**

* * *

Dawn was on the plane to Kalos to see Ash again. She was super excited to surprise Ash. She surprised him in Unova and planned to do the same in Kalos. She had just finished in Hoenn with a terrible memory in her mind.

`~~`Flashback`~~`

" _The winner of this years grand festival is Dawn Hikari from Twinleaf Town!" She jumped with joy and hugged Piplup and ran up to the stage and received the trophy and gave a heartwarming speech and stepped off the stage to the dressing room and let down her hair and changed into her normal attire and when she came out she came to a surprise. "Paul?!" She gasped as she never thought he would come to Hoenn. They went to a park to catch up and he told her something she never thought a guy like Paul could say. He whispered into her ear, "I love you." she was taken back and was filled with guilt as she knew that her heart belonged to her best-friend but she knew Paul loved her so much he admitted it to her… She got up and told him who her heart belonged to and ran away to a pokemon center and called Delia, "Delia do you know where Ash is currently traveling I want to surprise him again?" Delia smiled knowing Dawn had a crush on her son, "Yes, he is in Kalos in snowbelle." "Thank you Delia." and with that she ended the call and booked the closest flight to snowbelle._

 _~`~`~`Flashback End~`~`~`_

"We are now in Snowbelle City please keep your seatbelts buckled as we begin our depart of the sky!" Dawn tighten her seatbelt and moments later she felt a _thump_ and she was on the ground. She rushed out the plane doors and got her luggage and run to the snowbelle gym and waited outside and the doors opened and she saw Ash battling the gym leader and the battle paused and the gym leader looked her in the eye, "Hello miss we are currently having a battle but you could wait in the stands until I'm done."

"Oh, I'm not here for a gym battle. I am actually a coordinator I just want to watch." Dawn said as if it was clear as day. Ash spun around recognizing the voice. Once he saw her sky-blue hair he ran up the stairs and hugged her.

Serena's POV

 _Who is this girl… My Ash just ran up to her and hugged her he never hugs me. Okay have to think of the positives maybe she is his sister or something. They don't look alike… Maybe a cousin._ I'm over thinking this but still.

Ash's POV

 _I can't believe it. Dawns here! In a week from now I will confess to her._ I reach my hand up for a high-five and she returned it gladly. I am hoping Dawn will travel with us. Wait! Why is Dawn here. She told me after Hoenn she was going to Johto not Kalos. There is not even contests here, but she could be here to compete for Kalos queen. If so Serena doesn't have a chance. Not only is Dawn skilled in battle but as a coordinator she has very graceful pokemon. "Ahem. Ash I know you are happy to see your friend but we are still in a battle." Wulfric reminded me and I ran back to the trainer spot and continued the battle.

After the battle and the gang is outside I get on one knee like I'm is proposing, "Dawn Berlitz please travel through Kalos with Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and I like you did in Sinnoh." I see Dawn fake crying like she just got proposed to. "Oh Ash it would be a honor to travel with you again." I sighed and she jumped into my arms and embraced me in a tight hug. I could see Serena's frown but I didn't care. The girl I loved more than life itself would be traveling with me again.

Serena's POV

I can't believe that Dawn girl going to travel with us. I mean she is so in my way of getting Ash to like me. So apparently she was one of the girls Ash traveled with. And to add to that she jumped into his arms after he asked her. I just HATE her! I feel they have too much on common that they could realize they have feelings for eachother. I just have to seperate them or better expose of Dawn. Mwahaaa. We are on the trail and I finally get out of my thoughts and see Ash and Dawn walking together laughing and I catch a glimpse of Ash's dreamy smile to see his smile is twice the size of when I make him laugh. Was there something special about her? My mind goes back to the Snowbelle gym where he high-fives her. He never has even raised his hand to high-five me. I run up to them and get into the middle of Ash and Dawn and his face drops, what the heck he laughs his head off with Dawn but when I come into the picture he becomes depressed. Why Ash I loved you first why would you pick her instead?

Dawn's POV

Serena just butted in me and Ash's conversation. I can tell Serena doesn't like me because she loves Ash and me and Ash are such good friends. In 5 days time I am going to tell Ash how I feel and nothing is going to change that. Serena was obviously flirting with Ash, I mean who twirls their hair and asks who a boy likes and is not trying to flirt.

*`*5 days later*`*

Ash's POV

Today is the day I confess to Dawn. Serena has tried to get me to love her so many times. Just yesterday Dawn and I were walking and Serena pushed Dawn over and carried on like nothing happened and she pulled me away before I could help Dawn. Now thanks to Serena, Dawn has a irritated wrist that bothers her when it gets touched. I see Serena running up to us. _Oh brother_ , "Dawn may I speak to you in private?" Serena asks nicely I'm worried for Dawn but I know that maybe Serena is just trying to apologize for being such a jerk to her.

Dawn's POV

 _Oh man Serena wants to talk to me_ _alone_ _and Ash won't be there to back me up if she says something hurtful._ "Ok sure Serena." and I follow her into the forest when we come to an ally and she corners me and pulls out a gun. "S-Serena?" I whimper almost crying. Serena cackles evilly and points the gun towards me and I break down crying, "Why Serena why?" She looks at me with and face of pure hatred, "Because you stole Ash from me. I had him practically in love me and he ways always blanking out probably thinking about me then you come around and steal his heart away that's why." Serena yelled and puts a finger on the trigger but takes it away when a shadow comes and covers the sun and light and a masculine voice come from the shadow, "Maybe I wasn't thinking of you but Dawn when I was spaced out." Serena whips around and I look up to see Ash standing there *Bang* I see Serena drop the gun and Ash runs over to me. "Ash!" I cry into her shirt and her pats me on the back, "There there it's ok I'm here and I will always protect you." I look up and see Serena crying _I guess I'm not the only one crying_ "WHY!" Serena suddenly shouts. "Why what Serena." Ash questions, "Why do you love her! You could've had me and you chose her!" Ash looked mad I was scared I had never seen him this mad at one of his friends. "Serena I chose Dawn because she lights up my world, because she is not over-protective of me, because Dawn is willing to let the love of her life go for her best friend, because she is caring, kind and the list could go on forever." I start cry a bit at his caring words and with that Serena runs away crying and Ash puts his attention back on me and gets close to me and whispers in my ear, "I love you and will always protect you."

"I love you too." and I lean in and his lips brush against mine and I deepen the kiss and Ash and I were forever happy in that moment.

* * *

 **Me: Thank you for reading and a special thanks to: Windiken**

 **This was very fun to write as always R &R**

 **-CrazyEeveelutionLover909**


	5. Author's note

**I am taking a break from writing fan-fics for a while as it has been taking up a lot of my free time. I am sorry if you made a request and I did not fulfill it but it will be there eventually.  
**

 **-CrazyEeveelutionLover909**


End file.
